Jouluyönä
by Lizlego
Summary: Jouluyö Weasleyn talossa. Varoitus: Insestiä!


Modifioitu versio historiallisen vanhasta tarinasta. Haastakaa oikeuteen, mutta tässä on seksiä, mutta silti en kehtaa väittää ikärajan olevan R.

Title: Jouluyönä  
Author: Lizlego  
Genre: romance, humour  
Rating: PG-13  
Pairing: Bill/Charlie, Sirius/Remus  
Disclaimer: En omista hahmoja tässä tarinassa, ne ovat J.K. Rowlingin eivätkä harrasta hänen teoksissaan seksiä  
Warnings: incest, fluffy, SLASH  
Summary: Joulu Weasleyn luona, ei mitään varsinaista juonta  
A/N: Fluffy ei kyllä taida olla meikäläisen vahvaa aluetta… mitään uutta auringon alla? 

"Mistä sinä löysit tuon kitukasvuisen kuusen?" Molly Weasley kysyi mieheltään tyytymättömästi otsaansa rypistäen, mutta se ei vähentänyt miehen iloisuutta tippaakaan.

"Jästien markkinoilla! Se oli hyvin halpa, kultaseni", Arthur Weasley vastasi hyvittelevästi ihaillen edelleen pient' ja hieman raaskuista joulukuustaan. Molly ainoastaan tuhahti ja kääntyä touhotti keittiöön. Viimeiset jouluvalmistelut olivat tekeillä. Ginny auttoi häntä keittiössä, Harry, Ron, Fred ja George sekä Percy sen sijaan keskittyivät talon siivoukseen ja koristeluun. Niin oli Mollyn kokemuksen mukaan parempi, varsinkin kaksoset oli parasta pitää kaukana ruuanvalmistuksesta. Heillä oli tapana taikoa yllättäviä sattumia keitoksiinsa. Molly ei koskaan toipuisi siitä, että pojat olivat kerran naruttaneet häntä syömään keittämäänsä aamupuuroa. Sen lisäksi, että se oli maistunut aivan hirvittävälle, se oli myös värjännyt pahaa-aavistamattoman uhrin hiukset sateenkaarenvärisiksi. Molly ei ollut huomannut sitä vaan hän oli lähtenyt asioilleen niine hyvineen ja saanut hävetä silmät päästään. Sen päivän jälkeen hän ei ollut hipaissut pitkällä tikullakaan mihinkään, mihin hänen kaksospoikansa olivat koskeneet.

Arthur raahasi kuusen olohuoneen nurkkaan, jossa se seisoi sangen onnettomannäköisenä. Ron ja Harry osuivat nuorista ensimmäisinä paikalle sitä kauhistelemaan. Kuusen vehreys oli aika päivää sitten kadonnut ja sen neulaset uhkasivat varista alas alta aikayksikön.

"Jos siinä on yhtäkään neulasta huomenna, on tapahtunut ihme", Ron kuiskasi Harrylle nolostuen ja häveten isänsä ilmiselvän maunpuutteen vuoksi.

"Se on hieno, isä!" huudahti huoneeseen pelmahtanut Fred silmät kiiluen ja George nyökytteli innokkaasti.

"Se kaipaa ainoastaan hienosäätöä. Anna kun minä…", hän sanoi kohottaen jo taikasauvaansa.

"Ei mitään lapsellisuuksia sitten. Herra Kyyry aina…", kaksosten perässä paikalle kiiruhtanut Percy valisti, mutta Fred keskeytti hänet.

"Joko se Kyyry muuten on kosinut sinua?" hän kysyi ja kun Percy sopivasti punastui siitä, hän oikein riemastui. "Haa! Se siis on jo kosinut! Milloin häät pidetään?" hän jatkoi veljensä häpeämätöntä kiusaamista ja muut huoneessa olijat nauroivat.

"Herra Kyyry on moitteeton mies…", Percy julisti kiskoen kaulustaan suoremmaksi kasvot lopulta kirkuvan punaisina, mutta herra Weasley lopulta pelasti hänet enemmältä kidutukselta. 

"Hakekaahan pojat kuusenkoristeet siivouskaapin ylähyllyltä", hän käski Frediä ja Georgea, jotka häälyivät Percyn kimpussa kuin ihmisen muotoon muunnetut korppikotkat.

"Minä voin taikoa siihen koristuksen", George huomautti, ja ennen kuin kukaan ehti estääkään, hän oli komistanut joulupuun kanariaviinereillä. "Minun mielessäni ei ollut mitään muuta kuin viinerit. Ehkeivät ne kuitenkaan sovi niin hyvin joulun tunnelmaan", hän totesi hekotellen arvioituaan sitä ennen hetken käsityönsä jälkeä. Ron, Harry ja Arthur pudistelivat päitään, Percy oli jo paennut paikalta tärkeämpiin tehtäviin ja Fred, kuten oletettua, nauroi.

Silloin ovi kolahti auki ja Weasleyn perheen kello osoitti, että loputkin lapsista olivat turvallisesti vanhempiensa kotona.

"Bill ja Charlie!" kaikki Weasleyn huudahtivat pelottavan yhtäaikaisesti ja ryntäsivät eteiseen nuorukaisia vastaan. Siitä oli jo useampi kuukausi, kun kukaan heistä oli viimeksi nähnyt Weasleyn vanhimpia poikia. Kaikki muut paitsi Harry halasivat Billiä ja Charlieta lämpimästi ja Molly suorastaan yritti murskata heidän kylkiluunsa siinä kuitenkaan onnistumatta. 

"Tulitte sopivasti katsomaan meidän upeaa kuusta", Ron sanoi yrittäen joulun kunniaksi kuulostaa siltä kuin olisi tarkoittanut mitä sanoi. Hän ei halunnut loukata hyväntahtoista isäänsä, jonka hölmöys vain toisinaan kävi hänen hermoilleen.

"Tiesittekö jo, että herra Kyyry on kosinut meidän potraa poikaamme Percyä?" Fred huikkasi kysymyksen veljilleen, kun he siirtyivät olohuoneeseen ihaillakseen taas joukolla komeaa rapistunutta joulupuuta. Bill ja Charlie katsoivat kummastuneina ensin toisiaan ja sitten Percyä, joka häkeltyi niin, ettei saanut sanaa suustaan.

"Mitä sinä vastasit hänelle?" Bill kysyi uteliaana ja loi vaistomaisesti katseensa alas omassa sormessaan komeilevaan yksinkertaiseen kultasormukseen, jota kukaan muu ei huomannut. Fred ja George räjähtivät yhtä aikaisesti äänekkääseen nauruun ja Percyn kasvot värjäytyivät pahaenteisen tummanpunaisiksi.

"Minä luulen, että he vain vitsailivat, Bill", Charlie sanoi pyöritellen Billin sormuksen täydellistä kopiota omassa sormessaan ja vilkaisten melkein arastellen itselleen läheisintä veljeä. 

"Ai…niin tietenkin", Bill mutisi itsekseen ja oli juuri sanomassa jotain muutakin, mutta ei ehtinyt, kun ovikello soi.

"Sen täytyy olla Sirius!" Harry huudahti ilahtuneena ja syöksyi Mollyn perään ovelle. Hän oli jo kovasti odottanut kummisetänsä tapaamista. Hänen hämmästyksensä oli suuri, kun oven takaa paljastui yhden sijaan kaksi miestä.

"Sirius ja Remus, tervetuloa!" Molly ei näyttänyt tilanteesta yhtään yllättyneeltä vaan tervehti lämpimästi molempia vieraitaan.

"Terve, Harry!" Sirius virnisti kummipojalleen. Hän näytti terveemmältä kuin Harryn tavatessa hänet viimeksi ja Harry oli siitä hyvin iloinen.

"Hei Sirius!" he halasivat toisiaan hieman ujosti, sillä se oli ensimmäinen kerta. Sitten Harry kääntyi Remuksen puoleen ja ojensi hänelle kätensä "Hei professori Lupin, hauska nähdä taas", hän sanoi ja Sirius purskahti nauruun. Remus hymyili Harrylle ystävällisesti niin kuin aina.

"Samoin, Harry, mutta kutsu minua Remukseksi", hän sanoi ja nyökkäsi päätään Siriuksen suuntaan. "Rakkaasta kummisedästäsi on aina hauskaa, kun joku kutsuu minua professori Lupiniksi. Hänen on vaikea uskoa, että minä olen todellakin professori ja opettaja." Hänen silmänsä tuikkivat huumorintajuisesti hänen puhuessaan ja Sirius nauroi uudestaan.

"Mitä olenkaan menettänyt vankila-aikoinani", Sirius lopulta huokaisi hieman haikeasti. Remus kiersi kätensä hänen olkapäidensä ympäri lohduttavasti.

"Me autamme sinua ottamaan kiinni menetetyn ajan, vai mitä, Harry?" hän lupasi.

"Totta kai!" Harrykin vakuutti ja Siriuksen hetkellinen synkkyys hävisi saman tien. Hänen silmiinsä ilmaantui kujeileva pilke.

"Minä aion joskus laittaa teidät tilille sanoistanne! Teidän täytyy lähteä kanssani pitkälle seikkailumatkalle!" 

"Sirius…" Remuksen kasvot kääntyivät kärsivään irvistykseen, joka oli liioiteltu.

"Sinä lupasit auttaa minua ottamaan kiinni menetetyn ajan!" Sirius käänsi katseensa takanaan vielä seisovaan Mollyyn. "Eikö hän luvannutkin niin?" Molly vahvisti hänen sanansa nyökäten ja hymyillen lämpimästi. 

"Siinäs kuulit! Et voi perua enää. Sinä ja Harry tulette joskus mukaani seikkailemaan!" Sirius näytti tulevan ajatuksesta niin iloiseksi, että hyppelehti paikoillaan. Hän oli kuin isokokoinen lapsi ja Harrya hymyilytti. Remus iski hänelle silmää ja pyöritti silmiään Siriukselle muka ilmaisten ihmetyksensä, mutta hänen suupielensä pyrkivät väkisinkin kääntymään ylöspäin.

"Tulkaa tekin olohuoneeseen. Siellä on vähän ahdasta, mutta kyllä sinne vielä mahtuu", Molly tokaisi.

Ja todellakin olohuone pursui ihmisiä, mutta kaikille taiottiin jostain tuolit eikä tiivis tunnelma häirinnyt ketään. Kaikki vaihtoivat kuulumisia keskenään ja aika kului rattoisasti teetä ja Mollyn herkkuja nautiskellen. Fred ja George muistivat aina silloin tölväistä jotain mojovaa herra Kyyrystä ja Percy älähti pari kertaa kuuluvasti, mutta muuten ilmapiiri oli oikein leppoisa. Talon koristus jäi osittain puolitiehen, mutta se ei ketään häirinnyt, sillä heille kaikille se oli toisarvoista. Yhdessäolo ja hauskanpito olivat tärkeämpiä. Ja olihan heillä sentään kauniisti koristeltu, rapistunut joulukuusi olohuoneen komistuksena.

Päivä tuntui kuluvan liian nopeasti iltaan ja yöhön, niin kuin aina, kun on hauskaa ja ihmiset viihtyvät. Yksitellen ihmiset vetäytyivät nukkumaan kunnes olohuoneessa ei ollut jäljellä kuin Bill, Charlie, Remus ja Sirius. He olivat juuri puhumassa Charlien kommelluksista työssään lohikäärmeiden parissa, kun Sirius pysähtyi hetkeksi tuijottamaan veljeksiä.

"Te olette kihloissa keskenänne", hän tokaisi ja ansaitsi sillä toruvan ja järkyttyneen silmäyksen Remukselta. Bill ja Charlie loivat pitkän katseen toisiinsa ennen kuin he lopulta molemmat nyökkäsivät.

"Mistä tiesit?" Bill kysyi ja otti hieman ujosti Charlien käden omaansa. Nuorempi veli punastui aavistuksen. Sirius sen sijaan virnisti leveästi.

"Se oli vain onnekas arvaus", hän sanoi kiertäen kätensä Remuksen harteiden ympärille. "Mutta kyllä te myös luotte toisiinne himokkaita katseita."

"Pahoittelen Siriuksen puolesta. Hän ei ole koskaan oppinut käyttäytymään kunnolla", Remus sanoi pudistellen hymyillen päätään. Bill ja Charlie näyttivät rentoutuvan huomattavasti havaitessaan, etteivät joutuisi kuuntelemaan minkäänlaista tuomitsevaa saarnaa veljesrakkaudesta. He tiesivät kyllä, mitä siitä ja homoudesta yleensä ajateltiin.

"Se on sinun vikasi, Remus. Sinä et ole kouluttanut minua kunnolla", Sirius huomautti silmäänsä iskien ja suuteli sitten Remusta suoraan suulle. "Olen kärsinyt koko päivän siitä, etten ole saanut suudella sinua", hän valitti kärsivän pikkulapsen äänensävyllä. Remus nauroi, mutta katsoi vakavasti Billiin ja Charlieen.

"Onneksi olkoon", hän toivotti ja Sirius yhtyi toivotuksiin yhä virnuillen. Veljekset vastasivat onnellisilla mutta ujoilla hymyillä. 

"Teille myös. Ette kai kerro veljillemme tai Ginnylle mitään meistä?" he kysyivät. "He eivät varmaankaan vielä ole kypsiä kuulemaan tätä." 

"Meidän huulemme ovat sinetöidyt", Sirius vannoi hivuttautuen samanaikaisesti Remuksen syliin varsin selkeässä tarkoituksessa. Bill ja Charlie nousivat ylös vierekkäisiltä tuoleiltaan yhä toisiaan kädestä pitäen.

"Aika sammuttaa valot", Charlie sanoi ja naurahti lyhyesti.

"Hyvä ehdotus!" Sirius vastasi edes katsomatta häneen. Hän oli jo innolla alkanut riisua kumppaninsa paksua villapaitaa. "Hyvää yötä!"

"Hyvää yötä!" 

Bill ja Charlie kulkivat käytävää pitkin huonettaan kohti ja muistelivat viime joulua, jolloin he olivat olleet olohuoneessa viimeisinä valveilla ja lopulta kävelleet huoneeseensa käsi kädessä. He olivat silloin viimein saaneet tunnustettua toisilleen sen, minkä olivat tienneet jo kauan aikaa sitten. He olivat kertoneet toisilleen rakkaudestaan. 

Kun veljekset olivat sulkeneet ja lukinneet oven jäljessään, he painautuivat tiivisti toisiinsa kiinni ja suutelivat.

"Viime jouluaattoyönä me vain suutelimme. Mitä jos tällä kertaa mentäisiin pitemmälle?" Bill kysyi vapauttaessaan iän ikuisella poninhännällä olevat punertavat hiuksensa. Charlie myönsi olevansa hänen kanssaan samaa mieltä. Tokihan he olivat jo menneetkin pidemmälle, mutta eivät vanhassa huoneessaan, eivät siellä, missä heidän rakkautensa oli syntynyt.

"Joo, mutta yritetään olla pitämättä liikaa meteliä, ettei Ron, Harry, Fred tai George naapurihuoneissa herää", Charlie puhkui vetäessään äitinsä neuloman jumpperin päänsä yli. Se oli viimejouluinen. Huomenaamulla he saisivat kaikki uuden.

"Siitä ei ole vaaraa, koska käytämme hiljennysloitsua", Bill vastasi, kaivoi taikasauvansa esiin ja lausui heidän toimintansa salaavan hiljennysloitsun. Sen tehtyään hän työnsi veljensä huoneessa olevan kerrossängyn alapetille ja hyppäsi itse perään.

"Olenko koskaan sanonut, että rakastan sinua?" Hän kysyi äkkiä vakavampana, mutta silmät yhä leikkisästi tuikkien ja Charlie hymyili.

"Joskus. Mutta yleensä kerrot, kuinka rasittava pikkuveli olin, kun seurasin sinua kaikkialle", hän vastasi. Bill painoi yläruumiinsa hänen yläruumistaan, jotta he voisivat suudella ja samalla riisua housujaan. Heidän jalkansa avustivat heitä heidän työskentelyssään, joka oli kömpelöä. Kiihko ei ole koskaan ollut yhteensopiva näppärän toiminnan kanssa, mutta harva rakastunut välittää muotoseikoista tai siitä miltä heidän toimintansa näyttää. Rakkaus on siltäkin osin sokeaa.

"Olet aina ollut rasittava ja kuitenkin olet paras joululahja, jonka voin saada", Bill myhäili kuljettaessaan kättään tottuneesti veljensä vartalolla. Charlie nauroi, mutta Bill tukahdutti hänen naurunsa kuumaan suudelmaan. Heidän kielensä koskettivat hellästi toisiaan. Kuin joulurauhan kunniaksi, heidän rakkautensa ja rakastelunsa oli lempeää ja suloista, hitaasti etenevää mutta polttavaa. Silti senkin oli päätyttävä.

"Minä en ole syntynyt jouluna", Charlie mutisi hyväillessään veljensä pitkiä hiuksia yhtäaikaisesti tämän toisen pitkän kanssa. Bill päästi epämääräisen äännähdyksen, joka oli vinkaisun ja voihkaisun välimuoto.

"Takerrut pikkuseikkoihin, Charlie", hän moitti hymy huulillaan. "Rakastan sitä", hän kuiskasi hiljaa. Ja sitten he todella rakastelivat. Kauan ja muille Weasleyn perheelle täysin ääneti.

Jouluaattoyönä kaikki oli Weasleyn talossa hyvin.

LOPPU


End file.
